


now the devil (she must be a dentist)

by FangirlingIsMySport215



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Dentist, F/F, Fluff, Sweet, Trigger Warnings, Was supposed to be fluff, lovefest, luisa being comforting, rose being soft, the roisa fandom is DRY, turned into angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingIsMySport215/pseuds/FangirlingIsMySport215
Summary: Rose will never admit this to anyone, but she does not have good experiences with dentists, which have kept her from going...for about 20 years. Luisa, however, is determined to get her to an appointment, and hopefully, get her over her fear. She then comes to a bit of a realization...





	now the devil (she must be a dentist)

“Nononononononononononononono,” 

Luisa sighed, clearly irritated.

“Rose, you have to go to the dentist at some point. It’s not that bad!”

“I don’t need to go to the dentist. I have never had a cavity, nor will I ever have a cavity.”

Rose was curled up on the couch, avoiding eye-contact with her shorter girlfriend. Luisa sighed, and sat down next to Rose, leaning into her side, gently rubbing her shoulders.

“Baby, I know the dentist makes you anxious, but I promise it isn’t as bad as you think it is. They won’t hurt you,” Luisa said softly.

Rose turned away, and folded her arms over her chest. 

“Dentists do not make me anxious, but why the hell should I trust some middle-aged man with a mask on, to shove his dirty hands in my mouth? And not to mention that trashy pop-punk elevator music they play in that crackhouse.”

Luisa chuckled, then continued rubbing the redhead’s shoulders.

“I’ll tell you what; If you agree to go to the dentist tomorrow for just half an hour, I’ll reward you…” Luisa then proceeded to get up, and seductively stroll to the bedroom.

“Hey, woah! That’s not fair!” Rose accused as she blindly followed her irresistible girlfriend.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I changed my mind. I am not doing this.” 

Luisa took an exasperated breath, and tugged on Rose’s arm.

“Rose, come on! You’re gonna get your ass in that room, and then we’re gonna go home, okay?” 

Luisa was starting to get extremely irritated at Rose’s behavior. Since their relationship was a bit...unique, they had started going to therapy, and things were definitely getting a hell of a lot better. However,   
Rose had always been the tougher, more dominant one in the relationship, so seeing her get so worked up and anxious about something as insignificant as the dentist, was enough to melt Luisa’s heart, and remind her of the human inside Rose. The woman that Luisa fell in love with, all those years ago. It was worth all of this. Rose was worth it.

The shorter woman gazed over at Rose, biting her lip, tense in her seat. Luisa took a long sigh.

“Rose? Babe, I’m sorry for raising my voice, but I promise, it’s not bad. There’s no need to be nervous.” 

The redhead took a breath, then turned to face Luisa.

“When I was a little girl, my real mother dated a dentist for a while. They seemed pretty happy together, and it was the healthiest I had ever seen my mother. One day, he offered to check my teeth for me. It was fine, until he pushed me down on the chair and hee...he tried to grab me, but I--” 

Rose’s voice cracked the tiniest bit.

And Luisa’s heart broke. That’s why Rose always acted so disgusted by men. She was traumatized. It also explained why Rose rarely gave up information about her personal life. It made Luisa think about how cold Rose could be. Although there was no real excuse for any of the horrible things she had done, there was an explanation. She had been through so much. These were the times when Luisa just wanted to wrap her arms around Rose, and hold her tight. Never let her go. The small brunette was always the one who needed protection and comfort in their relationship, but occasionally, Rose needed a little bit of comfort and reassurance of her own. And Luisa was absolutely willing to do anything she could to give Rose just that.

 

“Baby, I’m so sorry. But I promise you that I will be right out here the whole time. I won’t let anything happen.” 

She rubbed the taller woman’s back soothingly, and their synchronized breaths slowed down, as Luisa gave Rose all the love in the world.

Rose took a deep breath in.

“Okay. I’ll go in.” 

Luisa gave her a soft smile and lead her into the office.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Rose followed the nice, blonde hygienist out into the waiting room. Luisa looked up and gave Rose the biggest, proudest smile in the whole world.

The hygienist took a look at her clipboard and grinned.

“Looks good! No cavities or anything. Miss Solano, you’ve certainly done an excellent job taking care of your teeth, considering how long it’s been since you’ve had an appointment! Would you like to schedule another one in six months?”

Rose took a slow breath and nodded. 

“Yes, please.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, the two lovers were settled on the couch, Luisa’s head settled in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. She played with the tips of Rose’s hair and sighed.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Rose. I know it must have been really hard for you, but you did it.”

Rose smiled softly. 

“It wasn’t as bad as I was expecting. They even gave me a lollipop. And by the way, what is the purpose of encouraging people to have dental hygiene, and then handing out hardened sugar on a stick? Seems like a money-hungry scam, if you ask me.”

Luisa chuckled and pressed a kiss to Rose’s collarbone.

 

“I know you don’t like to talk about your childhood very often, but I will always listen to you. There are two people in this relationship, you know. And you deserve just as much comfort and love as I do. It’s hard to talk about, but I promise you that I am always here for you.” 

Rose gazed down at her beautiful girlfriend with an abundance of love and adoration.

 

“I love you so much. I’m also sorry for being such a pain in the ass, sometimes.” 

Luisa giggled sweetly, and Rose thought about all the pain she ever went through, and realized that she has never felt more safe or comforted than in the arms of the woman next to her. The past could burn.


End file.
